1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telecommunications networks. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for arbitrating bandwidth in a telecommunications network switch.
2. State of the Art
One of the earliest techniques for employing broadband telecommunications networks was called time division multiplexing (TDM). The basic operation of TDM is simple to understand. A high frequency signal is divided into multiple time slots within which multiple lower frequency signals can be carried from one point to another. The actual implementation of TDM is quite complex, however, requiring sophisticated framing techniques and buffers in order to accurately multiplex and demultiplex signals. The North American standard for TDM (known as T1 or DS1) utilizes twenty-four interleaved channels together having a rate of 1.544 Mbits/sec. The European standard for TDM is known as E-1 and utilizes thirty interleaved channels having a rate of 2.048 Mbits/sec. A hierarchy of multiplexing is based on multiples of the T1 or E-1 signal, one of the most common being T3 or DS3. A T3 signal has 672 channels, the equivalent of twenty-eight T1 signals. TDM was originally designed for voice channels. Today, however, it is used for both voice and data.
An early approach to broadband data communication was called packet switching. One of the differences between packet switching and TDM is that packet switching includes methods for error correction and retransmission of packets which become lost or damaged in transit. Another difference is that, unlike the channels in TDM, packets are not necessarily fixed in length. Further, packets are directed to their destination based on addressing information contained within the packet. In contrast, TDM channels are directed to their destination based on their location in the fixed frame. Today, a widely used packet switching protocol is known as IP (Internet Protocol).
More recently, broadband technologies known as ATM and SONET have been developed. The ATM network is based on fixed length packets (cells) of 53-bytes each (48-bytes payload with 5-bytes overhead). One of the characteristics of the ATM network is that users contract for a quality of service (QOS) level. Thus, ATM cells are assigned different priorities based on QOS. For example, constant bit rate (CBR) service is the highest priority service and is substantially equivalent to a provisioned TDM connection. Variable bit rate (VBR) service is an intermediate priority service which permits the loss of cells during periods of congestion. Unspecified bit rate (UBR) service is the lowest priority and is used for data transmission which can tolerate high latency such as e-mail transmissions.
The SONET network is based on a frame of 810-bytes within which a 783-byte synchronous payload envelope (SPE) floats. The payload envelope floats because of timing differences throughout the network. The exact location of the payload is determined through a relatively complex system of stuffs/destuffs and to pointers. In North America, the basic SONET signal is referred to as STS-1 (or OC-1). The SONET network includes a hierarchy of SONET signals wherein up to 768 STS-1 signals are multiplexed together providing the capacity of 21,504 T1 signals (768 T3 signals). STS-1 signals have a frame rate of 51.84 Mbit/sec, with 8,000 frames per second, and 125 microseconds per frame. In Europe, the base (STM-1) rate is 155.520 Mbit/sec, equivalent to the North American STS-3 rate (3*51.84=155.520), and the payload portion is referred to as the virtual container (VC). To facilitate the transport of lower-rate digital signals, the SONET standard uses sub-STS payload mappings, referred to as Virtual Tributary (VT) structures. (The ITU calls these Tributary Units or TUs.) Four virtual tributary sizes are defined: VT-1.5, VT-2, VT-3 and VT-6. VT-1.5 has a data transmission rate of 1.728 Mbit/s and accommodates a T1 signal with overhead. VT-2 has a data transmission rate of 2.304 Mbit/s and accommodates an E1 signal with overhead. VT-3 has a data transmission rate of 3.456 Mbit/s and accommodates a T2 signal with overhead. VT-6 has a data transmission rate of 6.912 Mbit/s and accommodates a DS2 signal with overhead.
Each of the above described broadband technologies can be categorized as TDM, ATM, or Packet technologies, with SONET being a complex form of TDM. From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that TDM, ATM and Packet each have their own unique transmission requirements. Consequently, different kinds of switches are used to route these different kinds of signals. In particular, TDM requires careful time synchronization; ATM requires careful attention to the priority of cells and QOS; and packet (e.g. IP) requires the ability to deal with variable length packets. For these reasons, switching technologies for TDM, ATM, and variable length packet switching have evolved in different ways. Service providers and network designers have thus been forced to deal with these technologies separately, often providing overlapping networks with different sets of equipment which can only be used within a single network.